The Duet
by msevilgenius
Summary: When Raven's spell goes horribly wrong, Duchess is separated into the Black and White Swan. What will the school and students do? and what is this new swan planning?


(A/N: Upon returning to Ever After after Way Too Wonderland the girls kept the story book of legends situation a secret and the students do not know that the book was torn apart)

It was another beautiful morning at Ever After and the students, still groggy from waking up, filed into the Castleteria for breakfast. Raven Queen entered and headed for what was now labeled as the "rebel" table and plopped down next to her friend Cedar and across from her BFFA Maddie and Cerise.

"Good Morning Raven, sleep well? You look like you didn't." Cedar said bluntly, but they were all used to it.

"Hex no, I was practicing my magic all last night. I gotta learn to control it." Raven yawned and put her head down on the table for a second.  
"It's crazy, who knew going to Wonderland would awaken your full powers," said Cerise.

"It's magnificent! Think of all the things we could do, all the fantastic magical tea parties we can throw!" Maddie added, the others giggled.

Raven said nothing more and just shifted her head to the other side trying to sleep a little before morning classes started.

Unexpectedly a scream came from across the Castleteria and the source was the frazzled Blondie Lockes, everyone in the hall turned to see what was happening but suddenly Blondie, Apple, and Briar headed for the Rebel table.

"Oh Raven you have to help me! I was doing some editing on my mirror pad when I dropped it in my morning porridge and now it's not working just right! Apple said you know a "separating spell" maybe you can separate the porridge and Mirrorpad." Blondie pleaded and held up the sticky piece of technology.

Raven shot a glance at Apple who just sheepishly smiled and mouthed "I'm sorry."

"Blondie, I don't know. I'm still learning to control my power; I might just make the situation worse."

"It's already ruined so you couldn't do anymore harm, hey and if it works then that's great and if it doesn't we wouldn't be losing anything more. Please Raven, just try."

Raven hesitated; she remembered when her powers took over her in Wonderland. She didn't want that to happen again, but Blondie was right it couldn't hurt to try. She took the mirrorpad and placed it on the ground.

"Hey guys, you should all probably step back."

By now everyone was looking on at the scene and all similarly took a few steps back. Raven began to center herself and find her newfound power that was now inside her. A purple glow started forming around the witch and the students watched in awe.

"Hey what's going on?! I wanna see, I wanna- whoa!"

"Duchess! Watch out!" Cedar yelled but it was too late.

Duchess Swan tripped over the crowd and into the line of fire as Raven sent the magical spell.

The room was filled with a blinding light and a piercing scream. Duchess was hurled across the room and crashed against the wall.

"DUCHESS!" Raven yelled as she ran to the swan princess, the room was in a panic and they tried to comprehend and recover from what just happened. Duchess sat slumped against the wall and groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?!" Raven asked as she and the other girls helped her sit up and checked for wounds. But before Duchess could respond her eyes were filled with utter terror.

A slow and almost eerie music began to play out of nowhere. The song that haunted Duchess for her entire life faded into the room, "The Ov-overture." Duchess said, her voice caught with fear. "It pl-played the day I was born."

A gasp came from the opposite side of the room. In the confusion no one noticed the dark figure curled up on the floor that slowly began to rise with the music. The girl raised her hands as if they were wings above her head to reveal her ink black feathered dress that surrounded her on the floor.

"Is that-?!"

"The Black Swan."

"What in the world is going on here?!" Milton Grimm, the school's headmaster, questioned as he and his brother Giles entered the room.

The music faded out and students cleared the way so that the brothers could clearly see both swans across the room from each other. The girls helped Duchess up, she wasn't hurt too bad but terror still filled her eyes. Sparrow Hood, the rowdy rock star, kneeled before the Black Swan with a smirk across his face and helped her up. She took his hand and once she stood she struck a perfect ballet position.

"My, my, is that her?" Giles questioned as he saw the darkly dressed girl.

Milton's eyes widened but then turned angry. "There will be an emergency staff meeting in the library and all students are to return to their dorms until further notice. We will be calling in students as needed, starting with Ms. Duchess Swan."

The black swan finally spoke, in an enticing voice "Are you referring to me? Or her? For I am also Duchess Swan."

Maddie popped up, "TWO DUCHESSES? Now that's confusing."

"How about we use Blanc and Noir, I mean if it's okay with you two…" Cedar added.

They nodded. "Alright well that settles that," said Giles, "I guess we'll start with Ms. Blanc, please follow us to the library."

The brothers Grimm and Duchess Blanc headed out the Castleteria and then the rest of the students started heading towards their dorms as ordered.

Noir grabbed Sparrow's arm and started walking, "Come 'on, you're going to show me around this place." The rock star didn't object and just smirked as he was pulled away by the new girl.

It was two hours after the incident when Raven Queen was finally summoned to the library, the large heavy doors creped open and the witch rushed in "HeadmasterGrimmIamsosorry!Iwasjust-" Raven rambled. All of her teachers were there seated at a large table where the brothers Grimm sat in the center.

"Please Ms. Queen, slow down." Milton pleaded trying to understand the frazzled girl.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I can fix all of this, I found a binding spell. I can put them back together!"

"That won't be necessary." Giles said as he adjusted himself in his chair. "Technically Ms. Queen, you've created life with your little mistake, and we can't just take it away. We were actually wondering where the Black Swan was in your generation, maybe it was _destiny_ that this happened."

Raven stayed quiet, he had a point.

"You will not be punished," Milton added, "but, you will no longer be permitted to use your magic outside of class or without teacher supervision."

Raven nodded, "Yes, headmaster."

"You are excused, dear." Giles said trying to comfort her.

Raven left and kept her gaze down, this was all her fault and now she can't even fix it.

(A/N: Let me know what you think? Should I continue? Any criticism is welcome.)


End file.
